A night of firsts and whole lot of love
by nickershnick25
Summary: Kurt attends his first Warblers party but loses something in the process.  ONE-SHOT


**Media:** Fic

**Title:**A night of firsts and whole lot of love

**Rating:** NC-17

**Spoilers:** none as long as you've see up to AVGC

**Warnings:** drunken sex, bare backing, rimming

**Word Count:**3,517

**Summary:** Kurt attends his first Warblers party but loses something in the process. Fill of this prompt at glee_kink_meme

Kurt sighed in frustration as he was digging through his closet. When he found the pants he was looking for he pulled them out and turned. His eyes darted around the room wondering when the hell a tornado had made its way through. He must have tried on fifteen different outfits by then and they were all splayed across the floor, his bed, and desk. Shaking the disaster away he returned to the more pressing matter.

The Warblers were having a party tonight to celebrate their victory at sectionals and it was imperative that Kurt look his absolute best. He and Blaine had flirted their way around each other since the day they had met and Kurt was hoping that tonight he could gather the courage to make a move. Especially since always the gentleman Blaine seemed to be completely oblivious to his underhanded charm. It was time to be more direct and that is exactly what Kurt was going to do.

He slipped on the black skinny jeans that he had pulled from his closet and snaked a studded belt through the loops before buckling it. His eyes moved around the floor again looking for a shirt that he had tried on five outfits ago. When he found it lying underneath a red sweater he picked up and pulled it on. It was a navy blue button down that hugged nicely across his chest and tapered at the bottom to accentuate his slim waist. He pulled on a pair of black shoes and took a look at himself in the mirror. He turned to take a look at the back and giggled at how good his ass looked in those jeans. If Blaine didn't notice him in this then he didn't know what else he could do.

Kurt could hear that the party was already in full swing as he made his way downstairs to the common room. When he got to the base of the stairs his eyes swept the room until they landed on him. Blaine. He sat on the arm of one of the couches talking to Wes and David who had their backs to Kurt. Wes had apparently said something funny because Blaine's face was lighting up as he laughed. Blaine glanced up for a second and immediately stopped laughing. Wes and David turned to see what had caught Blaine's eye. Both smirked at Kurt's appearance and then gave their friend a pat on the back and a wink as they walked away.

Blain couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Couldn't breathe. He stayed glued to that spot on the couch his eyes focused in on Kurt. His hair. That perfect complexion with a slight blush. His eyes moved lower hanging on the tiny piece of chest that was exposed from Kurt leaving the top button of his shirt open. And that shirt. The color brought out the amazing blue of Kurt's eyes and…Fuck! The way that shirt hugged across Kurt's chest made him want to rip it off of him and trace his tongue across his bare flesh. His eyes moved lower again and Blaine felt his jeans getting a little tighter. Kurt in those jeans was even hotter than the shirt. Just then someone called Kurt's name and he turned causing Blaine to almost choke on the drink that he had been sipping on. Kurt's ass in those jeans was enough to make him want to bend him over the arm of the couch he was sitting on and fuck him until he was screaming his name for everyone to hear. When Kurt turned back in his direction he was holding a drink which he took a sip of before heading towards him.

When Kurt made it over to him Blaine let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Hey" Kurt said timidly.

"Hey" Blaine said smiling at him. "I was beginning to think that you weren't gonna come." Kurt's face flushed at Blaine's choice of words and he quickly took another sip of his drink to mask his growing nervousness.

"Mind if I sit?" Kurt asked sweetly. Blaine motioned with his hand toward the couch. Kurt sat down and Blaine moved from the arm to sit next to him. Their arms and thighs touched they were sitting so close and for a few minutes neither of them said anything.

"You look nice" Blaine said taking another drink.

"Thanks" Kurt took another drink as well.

"So…" they both said at the same time. They both took another drink. Neither of them had a chance to say anything else because someone was grabbing Kurt's hands and dragging him away to dance. Blaine looked up to see Kurt blushing at something that the senior Mike had said and gulped down the rest of his drink before heading off to find another. What the fuck was he even doing their anyways Blaine thought. He wasn't a Warbler and certainly hadn't shown any interest in them before. Kurt turned to look for Blaine but he was no longer on the couch so he focused back on Mike whose hands were on his hips and inching their way lower little by little.

Kurt didn't know if it was the dancing or the drink but he was starting to feel a little dizzy and reached out for Mike to steady himself. Mike took this as encouragement and pulled Kurt in closer wrapping his arms around his waist. Kurt wasn't sure if he was comfortable with this but he was too loopy to protest. Besides Mike was hot and a senior, who wouldn't want that? The song switched to something slower then and Mike pressed himself against Kurt holding him tighter now. As Mike swayed his hips in time with the music his already hard cock would brush against Kurt. Mike leaned down and brushed his lips against Kurt's neck now and Kurt tried to pull away but Mike only tightened his grip on him. Mike moved them towards the table that he had set their drinks on and offered one to Kurt. Kurt took it and chugged it needing something to cool him down because he was starting to feel really hot.

Once Kurt had finished off the drink Mike put the glass down and pulled him back in again. He was now grinding his cock against Kurt's and Kurt couldn't help but harden himself. He was too far gone to know if he wanted this but he also couldn't help how his body responded. He had never really drank before and didn't know if this was what it was supposed to feel like and soon he was resting his head against Mike's chest because he could no longer hold it up.

Blaine who had been in the kitchen ranting to Wes and David about Mike had now made his way back into the common room. Wes and David had given him a pep talk and encouraged to finally go for what he wanted and so that was what he was going to do. His eyes zeroed in on Kurt and Mike across the room and he was suddenly gripped with fear. Something just wasn't right about what he saw. Mike had his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt and Kurt's head rested on Mike's chest but Kurt didn't look comfortable at all. As he got closer he could see that Kurt was barely standing on his own and his eyes were sort of rolling back into his head. He quickened his pace now as he made his way over to them.

"Mind if I cut in?" Blaine asked trying to sound casual as not to upset Mike.

"Back of Blaine." Mike reached out and shoved Blaine away from them. This seemed to snap Kurt out of whatever daze he was in because he was now trying to extricate himself from Mike's arms.

"Mike…Please…Let me go." Kurt squirmed and pushed and pulled and did everything he could but it was no use. Blaine was back now with Wes, David, and a few other Warblers that had noticed what was going on.

"I think it's time that you leave Mike." Blaine said as forcefully as he could. Mike turned to see the group that assembled around them now and decided that it wasn't worth this much trouble. He shoved Kurt in Blaine's direction and stalked off muttering threats as he went. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and brought his hand to Kurt's head gently stroking his hair. "I'll help you to your room, ok?" Kurt only nodded as the others parted to make room for them.

Blaine struggled to get them both up the stairs as he was a little tipsy himself. Once they had gotten up to Kurt's floor Blaine practically dragged Kurt to his door. He leaned Kurt up against the wall so that he could get the door open and almost tripped over some clothes trying to get to Kurt's bed so that he could clear a space for him. Once he had done that he went back into the hall and swept Kurt up into his arms and walked him over to the bed setting him down as gently as he could. When he tried to pull back Kurt who had his arms around Blaine's neck tightened his grasp.

"Don't go." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's ear. Blaine readjusted so that he was sitting on the bed, Kurt's head nestled into his neck. Kurt lifted his head to look at Blaine. They both just sat there for a while. Staring into each other's eyes. Both willing themselves to get the strength to make a move. Later neither one would remember who moved first partly because of the alcohol and partly because they were both so wrapped up in each other's gaze to be sure but soon their lips were crashing together. There was no hesitation. No second guessing. They both gave into their desires. Desires that had been building since that day on the stairs. That day when a timid blue eyed boy stopped a confident curly headed boy to ask what was going on. That day when they had both given away their hearts without even knowing it.

It wasn't long before they were both stripped of their clothing and kissing every inch of each other that they could get their mouths on. Blaine stroked a finger along Kurt's jaw staring lovingly into his eyes. He kissed him gently on the lips and then his neck. He made his way lower and lower until he mouth was over Kurt's leaking cock. Kurt could feel Blaine's breaths on him and shuddered at the thought of Blaine's mouth around him. Kurt took in a breath as Blaine lowered himself even closer now and opened his mouth. He dragged his tongue up Kurt's length sucking him in when he got to the tip. Kurt moaned letting out the breath that he had been holding and threw his head back against the pillow as Blaine moved up and down his cock. He jerked forward when Blaine had cupped his balls and almost fell of the bed when he felt Blaine's finger graze his entrance.

Kurt whimpered when he could no longer feel the warmth of Blaine's mouth wrapped around him. Blaine sat up and rolled Kurt over onto his stomach before running his hands up and down his back a few times. On the last time he brought them down over Kurt's ass as he spread his cheeks exposing that beautiful pink pucker. Blaine lowered himself so that he was only inches away and just watched it for a second. Kurt could feel him there and couldn't help but constrict and contract as he waited for Blaine to continue. Without warning Blaine circled his tongue around it and Kurt gasped gripping the sheets. Blaine took this as encouragement and licked at it again "You like that?"

"Yessss…" Kurt hissed. Blaine plunged forward now entering Kurt with his tongue. At first he just darted it in and out gently until Kurt was quivering below him. When Kurt lifted his hips trying to force Blaine in deeper he complied. He dove into him exploring and relishing in a taste that could only be described as Kurt. Blaine withdrew his tongue but quickly replaced them with a finger. He worked himself in trying to loosen Kurt up. Kurt groaned into the sheets. "More Blaine…" Blaine added another finger scissoring them back and forth now stretching Kurt enough to add another finger. "You Blaine. I need you…" Kurt whined,

Blaine didn't waste any time before he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his achingly hard cock. All this time he had spent preparing Kurt had driven him crazy. He pushed in slowly at first after all this was Kurt's first time. Kurt was obviously getting a little impatient because he rammed his hips into Blaine to take him in the rest of the way. Blaine gasped at the feeling of being completely enveloped by Kurt. So tight. So warm.

He pushed in and out slowly letting Kurt get used to the feel of him inside him but Kurt only groaned in frustration. "More! Fuck me Blaine. Please…" The last word came more as a whimper and so Blaine did what he was asked, he pulled out almost all the way and then slammed back into Kurt so hard that his balls slapped against Kurt's ass. "Yes!" Kurt screamed. Blaine repeated his movements again and again keeping up a good pace until minutes later he stopped. Pulling out of Kurt he could hear the younger boy whine in protest. Turning Kurt over he plunged back in looking deeply into those blue eyes.

"I wanna see you come. Come with me Kurt." Kurt could only nod his head because those words had almost pushed him over the edge. Blaine reached for Kurt's cock wrapping his fingers around it and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. It was only a few more times before they were both falling over the edge mumbling each other's names. Blaine collapsed on to Kurt and they were nothing but a heap of tangled arms and legs. They closed their eyes as they waited for their breathing to even out and it wasn't long before they were fast asleep Blaine still buried deep inside Kurt.

The next morning Blaine was starting to stir. He could feel the warmth of a body pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around someone. He sighed into that someone's neck breathing in their scent. Mmmm Kurt, he thought to himself. Kurt! He sat up so quickly that he almost fell off the bed. Fuck, fuck, fuck! What did I do? Kurt was sitting up now too after being jostled awake. "I'm so sorry Kurt. I'm sorry…sorry…sorry." Blaine could only mutter the single word over and over as he covered his face with his hands. Kurt was a little confused at first, he looked at the state of the bed and themselves and then felt the tenderness in his ass and was suddenly upset himself.

"Shit!" he yelled. Blaine continued to mumble his apologies through his hands. When he started to get up Kurt grabbed his arm, "Blaine, wait. Why are you sorry?"

"I obviously took advantage of your inebriated state last night. I'm so sorry Kurt. I…" he looked at Kurt and then back down. "I can't even look at you. I'm so sorry." Tears started to fall down his cheeks and he shook a little as he let out a small sob. Kurt moved closer pulling Blaine's hands from his face trying to force him to look at Kurt.

"Blaine. Look at me. please." Blaine looked up slowly. "Please don't be sorry. I'm not." Blaine almost looked relieved for a second and then, 'Well I am kinda…" Blaine's face fell again. Kurt cupped Blaine's chin and tilted it up to meet his gaze. "But only because I don't remember what happened. Not only can I not remember my first time but more importantly I can't remember my first time with you." Kurt smiled sweetly hoping to get through to him. Blaine looked at him now before pulling Kurt towards him and wrapping his arms around him.

"Oh Kurt…" They sat there just holding each other for a few minutes pressed against each other Blaine's face tucked into Kurt's neck. He placed a small delicate kiss on Kurt's neck before pulling back. Kurt was smiling when Blaine lifted his head to look at him and so Blaine smiled back.

Suddenly Kurt crashed his lips against Blaine's and forced his tongue inside. Blaine moaned at the intrusion and pulled Kurt on top of him so that he was straddling him. Kurt began to rock himself into Blaine and since they were both still naked their bare cocks slid together creating an amazing friction. Kurt pulled his lips from Blaine's and kissed his neck before whispering in his ear, "Please Blaine. I want to remember. Help me remember." Blaine picked Kurt up and flipped him over onto the bed now and covered him with his own body. Soon their lips were back together as Blaine ground his cock into Kurt's. Blaine reached between them to stroke Kurt up and down each time taking a bit of his pre-come. When he felt that Kurt was sufficiently coated he flipped them over so that he was now lying on his back and Kurt was over him.

Kurt looked at him confused and was about to say something but Blaine spoke first, "I can still give you a first Kurt…" Kurt was still confused. "Fuck me Kurt. I want you inside of me." Kurt's eyes widened now.

"Are you sure?" He asked timidly.

"Yes. Yes. Fuck me Kurt…Please!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and sucked a couple fingers in his mouth coating them with spit. Then he positioned them at his hole and waited for Kurt to take over. Kurt's eyes were wide with surprise but also desire. He looked at Blaine one more time as if to ask him again. Blaine nodded and so Kurt pushed his fingers inside. He couldn't believe it. He had done this to himself a couple of times but this was so different. Being inside Blaine. Feeling the tightness and the warmth. He could hardly contain himself knowing that soon he would have his cock inside of that warmth.

He moved his fingers inside of Blaine gently at first until Blaine pushed against them forcing him in deeper. He worked his fingers in and out and around grazing against Blaine's prostate a couple of times and causing his hips to jerk forward. Blaine's head was thrown back against the pillow and his eyes were squeezed shut and Kurt couldn't believe that he was making Blaine come apart like this. Blaine opened his eyes now and stared right into Kurt's eyes as if her were pleading with him for more. Kurt withdrew his fingers and lined himself up at Blaine's hole before stopping. Blaine looked at him worriedly.

"Kurt? Are you ok? We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Blaine watched Kurt hoping that wasn't the case. Kurt had his head down but lifted it now to look at Blaine. He could see the tears in Kurt's eyes and now felt ashamed for pushing Kurt into this. "I'm sorry Kurt. I shouldn't have pushed you." Blaine was about to get up when Kurt pushed him back down tears spilling down his cheeks.

"I…" Kurt's blue eyes focused in on Blaine. "I love you." Blaine sat there frozen for a second trying to process what Kurt had just said before reaching his hand out to cup Kurt's cheek.

"I love you too, Kurt…I love you so much." With that he pulled Kurt's face down and kissed him. While their lips were still attached Kurt pushed slowly into Blaine and he moaned into Kurt's mouth. "Fuck." Blaine groaned. Kurt pulled out slowly and went back in again giving Blaine time to adjust around him. Kurt couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have Blaine surrounding him like this. They stayed at this pace for a while. Kurt moving in and out of Blaine gently grazing his spot and Blaine pushing his hips up to meet each thrust. Blaine's muscles were starting to tense and he knew that he was close so he took Kurt's hand and wrapped it around his cock as they stroked him together. "Harder Kurt. I'm so close…" Kurt slammed in harder now really lingering on Blaine's prostate and it wasn't long before Blaine was shooting his release between them. Kurt wasn't too far behind as Blaine's ass clenched around him bringing him to his own release. Kurt fell forward and Blaine wrapped his arms around him holding him close as they both drifted back to sleep.

The second time they awoke that morning there was no panicking. No apologies. No tears. There were only smiles… and a whole lot of love.


End file.
